Te amo
by xX.Elly.Mellark.Belikova.Xx
Summary: One-Shot : Dimitri takes Rose on a date. After Last Sacrifice. This is for the Vampire Academy contest held by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. Rated T. Topic: Park
1. Te amo

**Te amo**

**This One-Shot is for a contest held by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters . . . although I do wish to own Dimitri :)**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Topic: Park**

**Rated: T**

**Type: One-shot**

**Pairing: Rose/Dimitri**

**Category: Romance**

**Word Count: 1735 words**

* * *

I wake up to Dimitri planting a kiss on the tip of my nose. I see him watching me while smiling; a smile only I can bring out. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him. I feel tingling on my lips as he kisses me back slowly. Even after being together for quite a few months and knowing him for about a year, the feeling of him kissing me and touching me has only gotten stronger.

"Good morning beautiful." Dimitri says in his sexy Russian morning voice. He kissing my cheek. I smile at him.

"Good Morning." I say back. He starts making little butterfly kisses up my neck. "I'm guarding Lissa today." I say to Dimitri. I was Lissa's Guardian, but I didn't need to be with her 24/7 -because she is Queen and has many guardians- so I have some spare time that I like to spend with Dimitri.

Dimitri had kissed up to my jaw when he stopped to answer me. "No. I changed our times so that we both had the day off." He was now looking me in the eye.

"But Christian only has you as a guardian." I say. Then I realized I sounded stupid. We were at court and he probably got someone else to be with him. Hell, he probably didn't even need a guardian while at the court.

"Christian will be fine. His going to be with Lissa the whole day anyway and there will be guardians with Lissa." Dimitri said. It had taken ages for Lissa to convince Dimitri not to call her Queen Vasilisa. Lissa hates being called by her full name.

"Wait, why did you switch our times anyway?" I ask. He smiles and gets off the bed. He leans over and kisses my on the forehead, then goes to open the door. He turned around to face me.

"Now that's a secret, my darling."

We both had eaten breakfast and I was now in the shower. The warm water hitting my face waking me up properly. I had a battle with myself trying to get out of bed. Eventually I got up. Because 1. I really wanted to know what Dimitri was planning. And 2. I could smell the beautiful smell of bacon cooking.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. I walked out of the bathroom and went to get some clothes on when I saw a dress and letter on my bed. On top of the letter was a rose. I took the rose and put it on the bedside table. I opened the letter. I started reading the note with Dimitri's neat handwriting.

_Roza,_

_Put this dress on then_  
_meet me at the front_  
_door._

_Love Dimitri xo_

I look at the letter then turn my attention to the dress. It was a beautiful summer dress with large dark pink flowers with green leafs on different parts of the dress. It has a sleeveless strap.

I pick up the dress and put it on. It fits me perfectly. It flows down to above my knees and clings to my curves perfectly. Well of course it does; Dimitri picked it for me. Now I need shoes. I look in the bottom of the closet where all my shoes are. I have heaps because Lissa took me shopping and insisted on buying me all of the shoes and clothes that looked good on me. Some of them I didn't even try on. I haven't even worn half the stuff in my closet. I pick out some nice, white heels with a criss-cross pattern up the foot that stops at the ankle with a small buckle.

I walk into the bathroom and put my hair into a loose bun and put a little bit of make-up on. I walk out of the bathroom to find Dimitri.

As he said he was waiting at the door. He was wearing a white T-shirt and his jeans. He had his duster draped on his shoulder. He also had a picnic basket in his hand.

"You look beautiful." He smiles at me. I give him a little spin.

"What do you have planed for today?" I ask him, wrapping my arms around his neck which he manages to balance me and the basket. He put me down and I grabbed the hand that wasn't carrying the basket.

"You will just have to wait and find out." Dimitri replied as we left the house.

We walked up a side walk. Our house we bought wasn't far from Court incase there was an emergency but far enough away that the house was peaceful and quiet. It was a small house. We painted it a nice blue and Sonya insisted on planting the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. It looked kind of like Sonya's house that we went to while she was stigori.

We walked hand-in-hand for a while till we came to a park. It was dark as we sleep in daylight and are awake when it's dark. Because it's dark there is no one here. It was a warm night. Different from the past few nights that were ver cold. We walk up the path. There is a playground for children; that didn't stop me from wanting to play on it. As we walked further into the park we come across a lake. The bright moon reflecting of the untouched surface of the water. The moon looked glittery on the water.

"It's beautiful." I say smiling at Dimitri. He smiles back and grabs the picnic blanket and spreads it on the grass. While his doing that I go see what foods are in the basket. I lean over and peek into the basket when I feel arms wrap around me, picking me off the ground and spinning me in the air. He then lays me down on the picnic mat and kisses me.

We kiss for what feels like forever. We pull apart needing air.

"You weren't going to eat without me, were you?" He asks with a grin.

"No, why would I ever do that." I say sheepishly. He kisses me on the nose.

"I thought so." He reaches over to get the basket. He puts the basket in the middle of the blanket and lays on this side. I do the same but on the other side of the blanket.

He pulls out a couple of plates wrapped in foil. I think he knew I would try to see what's in the basket. He unwrapped the first plate. It had pizza on it. It was pepperoni pizza and it was cold. He then unwrapped the second plate. The plate had chocolate cupcakes with yummy purple icing on top.

My mouth was watering. I swear he was unwrapping the foil slowly just to tease me.

The third plate contained brownies. One of the best desserts of all time.

"What do you think?" Dimitri asks me holding up the biggest slice of cold pizza.

"I think that you stole my piece of pizza." I say reaching over and snatching it from his hands smiling.

"Hey!" Dimitri tries to get the pizza back. I shove some of the pizza in my mouth and make 'mmm' noises while eating the rest. Dimitri had given up and gotten another slice of the delicious pizza.

Then I start on some brownies and let me tell you, they are the best brownies I have ever tasted.

"Oh my God, Dimitri. Did you make these? They are the most amazing brownies ever!" I lay down and savor the delicious chocolate taste.

"Yes, I made them. And I'm glad you like them." Dimitri says. We finish of all the food and he puts the plates away.

"How did you learn to cook like that?" I ask as he lies down on the blanket. I put my head on his chest and look up to the stars.

"My mama taught me."

"I love her cooking. When I was Russia they made so much delicious food. I'd really like to go back there sometime and visit your family." I just hope Vika was over about the whole incident.

"Yeah, I'd love to visit them to. I miss them so much and I haven't seen them for ages." he starts playing with my hair; twisting it around in his fingers. "Oh I almost forgot." He reaches in the basket and pulls out a container. I turn my head around so I can see what's in the container.

"That's so cheesy." I say laughing as I see what's in the container. It was filled with chocolate covered strawberries.

"Fine, I'll just have to eat them all by myself." He says opening the container and reaching for a strawberry.

"No. I said it was cheesy, not that I didn't want any. Which I do want some." I say lying back on his chest.

He puts the container where we can both reach it. I open my mouth waiting for Dimitri to give me a strawberry. He pops one in my mouth and as I bite down all the delicious juices from the strawberry fill my mouth and the chocolate making the strawberry even sweeter.

I reach over and grab a strawberry. I twist around so I can give him the strawberry. He eats the strawberry with chocolate. I reach down and give him a kiss.

We finish off all the strawberries. We just stare at the stars while he plays with my hair for hours. Not kissing but just enjoying each others company.

I must of fallen asleep because Dimitri wakes me up.

"Roza. Sit up. I want to show you something." I stretch out and sit up next to Dimitri. I lean my head against his shoulder and watch the sky. We watch as the sun starts to rise. Beautiful colors light up the sky. Beautiful pinks, oranges, yellows and reds make the sky look spectacular.

We just sit there and watch it rise. After a while we decide to head back. I wanted to stay here in Dimitri's arms forever. Not having a worry or a care about anything going on around us.

We pack up and I look over to the lake. There are cute little ducklings and ducks swimming on the water.

Sad that we have to leave the park, I take Dimitri's hand and walk up the path to head home.

* * *

**Thanks Sarah (sister/Directioner) -she made me write that- for correcting my story and misinterpreting most of the story! Lol**  
**Tell me what you thought? Was it good? :D**  
**Please Review! It will only take a second! :)**

**Elly xx**


	2. Authors Note

Hey! :)

Forgot to mention That voting has started for** VA Contest** by** XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX** ... Im not sure what the deadline is that you have to vote by and it might change. Also read and vote the other entries ! **You can vote by sending a PM to xXLost-In-The-CrowdXx or Reviewing on the VA Contest story!** Good Luck to those who have entered!

**BTW Im taking this authors note down once the contest has finished!**

Elly! :)


End file.
